1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to analyzer devices and, more specifically to a portable device for indicating the blood alcohol level through analyzing a user's breath.
The present invention provides both a disposable breath analyzing device and a reusable breath analyzing device.
The disposable breath analyzing device has a housing with an inlet for receiving a breath sample, chip means for indicating the presence of alcohol, processor means for comparing the alcohol level to a threshold, LED circuit means for illuminating said LED in a steady green for a quantity less than said threshold and blinking red for a quantity greater than said threshold.
An alternate embodiment of the present invention provides for a reusable breath analyzer incorporating all of the functions of the disposable embodiment as reusable components and further provides for fastening means for attaching to a set of keys or other personal object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other receptacle designed for bar soap. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,087 issued to Moberg et al on Aug. 29, 1967.
Another patent was issued to Hoppesch et al. on Apr. 15, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,291. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,564 was issued to Albarda on Feb. 9, 1982 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 7, 1989 to Elfman et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,810.
Another patent was issued to Brown et al. on Apr. 19, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,575. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,051 was issued to Kimelman on Jan. 23, 2001. Another was issued to Liu et al. on May 14, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,576 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 26, 2005 to Sunshine et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,364.
Another patent was published to Wong on Nov. 22, 2007 as International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2007/134040. Yet another International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2008/076310 was published to Williams on Jun. 26, 2008. Another was issued to Ozaki on Jan. 15, 2009 as International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009/007844 and still yet another was published on Jan. 29, 2009 to Ozaki as Japanese Patent No. JP2009020598.